Loki and his Charms
by Mischievous Cookie
Summary: This is my first fanfic... please don't judge me badly :') review it and tell me what you think about the story - not my writing style :)


**Loki Laufeyson and his Charms**

**Chapter 1**

Loki Laufeyson was one of the coldest people I had met. He was cold, callous and unsympathetic about all around him. He cared not about his brother Thor, nor about me, his Servant. He was cruel, heartless and above all tenacious at all times.

I had never once seen him give a full smile in all the years I'd served him. I was determined to prove to myself that he did have a heart and that he wasn't ruled by power. My determination served me well in the end.

It all started one day when the frost giants invaded my small town in the city of Asgard. We were a quiet town and had no reason for us to be afraid of being attacked; we'd always worked hard to keep ourselves afloat in the city of Asgard and had never been to war so were caught without warning. That was the day I met Loki Laufeyson.

It was a warm day, the stars were beautiful as always and my mother and I decided to go grocery shopping in the market. We had been out for no longer than 35 minutes when a sudden bolt of lightning cast with ice shards and ice vines was struck right before us. Terrified, my mother ran and tried to find somewhere for us to hide, I however stood in awe at the lightning surging though our ground. It was beautiful. Frantically my mother grabbed my arm to pull me away from the scene when suddenly a frost giant hit the ground like a meteor smashing up all in its path. Scared for our lives my mother and I ran in opposite directions not noticing we had been split apart. As I ran I stopped to look for my mother, who had realized we were apart and was desperately trying to get to me. Suddenly my eyes widened. As a stood up straight and took in my surroundings I saw what no daughter should ever have to witness. I saw my mother limping towards me as everyone at the market scattered, black smoke and dust covered the streets, and a frost giant, walking up slowly behind my mother. I screamed at her to run, I was too far away for me to get to her and… it was too late. The frost giant had slain her. Dead. Right before my very eyes. I could not help but feel anger and resent – as any child would when their only parent had just been struck with an ice blade the size of a grown man's arm. I was no longer scared, and felt the need to stand up to these merciless creatures.

I stood silently in the middle of the road where the stalls had once been. Fire, ice and smoke gathered around me. My face was dark with dust and smoke and my medium length wavy hair was wild and messy. My clothes were torn and my fists were clenched. I just stared at that… that… that thing! I stood with my arms held out slightly from my side, fists clenched so tightly that it hurt and my legs about a shoulders length apart to show that ruthless giant I was not afraid!

The frost giant laughed. It was more of a heavy, throaty laugh than a cackle. He knew I was no match for him. A girl no bigger than 5 foot 8", with no battle training, Armour or weapons was stood in front of him threatening to kill him? He knew that was ridiculous. He proceeded to walk forward slowly, mocking me with every step he took. As he got closer I realized just how big he actually was and that I was afraid of him. At that moment I knew I was about to join my mother in Valhalla. Or so I thought!

At the very moment the giant raised his arm to strike me with the same blade that had killed my mother, another ice-lightning bolt crash into the ground, carrying with it a figure I could not see due to the fact I had just been knocked over by the force and slightly blinded with the light. From what I could make out of the images I could see, there was a figure stood in front of the giant facing it, blocking its view of me.

It was a tall, dark figure with a long coat, a staff and a helmet which looked to resemble devil horns. I thought it was yet another frost giant wearing armor until I heard the bellowing voice boom from the slender figure.

"What is going in here?!" Roared the voice. "I did not consent to this destruction, who sent you?" I heard it thunder again.  
"We… We came… We came to destroy this land, and we shall do just that, there is no stopping us!" I heard the frost giant yell at the figure, who had temporarily made the giant forget I was there.

After a moment of two I gathered my senses together and regained my vision, giving me a clear view off all around me, however I had hit my head and was slightly dizzy and disoriented so just sat up on the floor leaning on my elbows listening in on the argument. As I sat up I winced as id cracked a rib with the impact to the ground, turning the giant's attention back to me. The tall figure in black who was stood in front of me turned his head slightly to see what the giant was looking at. He saw me sat on the floor in pain, and the look on his face went from pure rage and anger to a troubled, compassionate look of sorrow as he saw me with the tears rolling down my face. He looked at me in the eyes and his glistened, bright green with a shine across them. It was as if I was looking directly into his soul. I stared back and it was like I had been taken out of the dreary, dark mass that was the ruins of my city and taken to a place of ultimate inner peace where there was no sorrow, pain or illness. He stood motionless as I looked deeper into those green eyes.

Out of nowhere I was back in the middle of the road again in the pain I was before. The figure who I had just shared a strange intimate gaze with swiftly spun round on the balls of his feet and slayed the evil frost giant with the golden staff he had arrived with casting the giants head far off into the distance, leaving the body to fall to its knees before him.  
He watched as it did so, studying every twitch the dead body made. Quickly and abruptly he turned to me, the anger was back in his eyes.

"What is your name? Tell Me **NOW**!" he yelled at me.  
"**Asta…** *cough* my names Asta" I replied slightly shaken at how harsh yet smooth his voice was.

He looked at me and stood up tall and slim, "Asta, right… you're coming with me!" he said a bit calmer than before, looking down at me.

I looked at him dazed and confused. All the frost giants had disappeared since he has slain the one which had killed my mother, and yet I did not notice them go. I was far to infatuated with the man who stood before me. "Well where am I going?" I asked. "Who are you? I want some answers! You just slayed a frost giant before my eyes and saved my life…" I was cut off mid-sentence.

"**DO NOT** mistake my killing of the giant as an act of kindness towards you! I did that to protect my honor and to stop the bloodshed which is not needed at this moment in time. Do you see any frost giants here now? Well, **DO YOU**? **NO**! I have just proved to them I am not to be fooled with, and you **WILL** do as I say for I am Loki, son of Odin, and you **will **obey me!"

I sat there in silence, taking in what had just been said to me. I was a lot to take in, what with my mother being killed before my eyes, a frost giant trying to kill me but then me, little old me, being saved by Loki **the son of Odin**!… I did not know what to say and I was lost for words!

Loki stood up tall again after briefly leaning in towards me to make sure his words got across in the angry manner he intended. He looked at me again, looking me up and down to see how badly I was hurt and if I could walk. He extended his arm which was covered in armour out to me. The armour was Shiny, smooth, and beautifully shaped around his perfectly carved muscles. I took up his offer to help me up and grabbed hold of his hand. No sooner had I took his hand, he had he lifted me of the ground and stood me up before I could say Valhalla Above! As I landed with both feet on the ground my right ankle was weak and I fell into him. Luckily he grabbed me around my waist keeping his hands away from my ribs – he must have known they were hurt - and my hands fell onto his shoulders as if we were doing a waltz. I looked up back to his eyes, I couldn't stop looking at them, and we were stood quite close to each other for what felt like a year. He soon realized we looked quite intimate and stood me up, letting me balance on my other leg on my own without support.

Everyone that had previously ran to hide from the giants was suddenly surrounding us, watching our every move, surveying whether Loki was truly out to help our small city. He turned away from me and picked up his staff which he had let go of in order to catch me when I fell.

"Clean up this mess and restore your former town to its righteous glory" he commanded to the crowd.  
Turning back to me he said "It's time to go, we must leave now in order to make it back in time for my father to hear this from me rather than my infuriating brother Thor… he will twist this and bend this until there is nothing more left than me stuck at the bottom of the throne pile again".

He grabbed hold of my shirt on my shoulder and banged his staff into the ground, milliseconds later we were in the Asgardian Castle stood before the All-Father. Loki magiced up some rope and bound my hands together so he could pull me wherever he wanted… in this case it was towards the All-Father.

"What is the meaning of this?" Odin asked.

"She will be my slave" replied Loki. "She was in need of my help, **I saved her life**, and in return she will replay me by being my slave for the rest of it. The giants are gone, they will not return for some time now."

"So be it" the All-Father spoke up again after a moments pondering.

Loki nodded and gave a smirk like he had something planned. He led me down a corridor to where he said I'd be kept. He stopped at a door which had a magical padlock on it which he somehow summoned open. He opened the door and led me in. It was a small, plain room with a small single bed, a desk and chair, and a tiny window with bars on the outside so there was no means of escape.

"This is your room. You live here now. You are my slave and will grant my every whim and demand. Do you understand?"  
"Erm, Urm, yes... yes I understand. What shall I call you?" I asked innocently.

"Ohh I don't know, 'My beautiful Master', 'Your highness', 'Your Royal-ness'…" he joked.  
"Master Loki. Call me Master Loki." He finally decided. "Any changes in addressing me I'll tell you. Until then I am 'Master Loki'. Goodnight". He turned and walked out the door, locking it behind him. It had been a long and eventful day; I was drained of my energy both mentally and physically. All I could do now was get into my bed and wait to see what was in store for me tomorrow.


End file.
